Rabbits Tale
by Faunts
Summary: I am a 1st Tier operator within the Navy Seals, my nickname is Rabbit and this is my story about the war in Afghanistan.  Based on the 2010 release of Medal of Honor  Rated: T for swearing and violence.


**I am not use to writing in first person and not use to writing war fanfics. I tend to write normally about Mass Effect.**

**I decided to write this because I love Medal of Honor!**

**Enjoy & feedback is useful! Thanks**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Home to War**

I am scared, terrified in fact. Earlier today I found out that I am being posted to Afghanistan with my brothers, we are all in the Navy Seals, Tier 1 operators. I have to leave my wife and children again, I hate doing it my oldest son Jimmy's birthday was tomorrow and I promised him that I would be there but work comes first. I've packed my belongings waiting for the pick-up to happen, I made sure I packed my lucky rabbit foot.

My heart is pounding against my chest, I should not be nervous but I have a bad feeling about this task and it's not right. Two days ago I was talking to 'Voodoo' and we were discussing what to do for a reunion but I guess we all will be reunited on the battlefield and shed blood together. I wish this war was over so I do not have to think that each day would be my last day or worrying what would happen if I did die to my wife and kids. It's hard being a soldier but I do it as I want to protect the ones I love and heck my brothers make everything far more entertaining.

I begin to relax, change into my uniform with my dog tag and lucky foot round my neck. I keep looking at my watch and the pick-up is ten minutes late. I fidget with my phone and my wife is sitting next to me, she keeps looking over at me with water in her eyes I want to tell her about my bad feeling but I can't it will just make her upset.

"Alex I know something is wrong please tell me." She said, she stared at me and I could not look into her eyes.

I moved my hand through her long blonde hair and kissed her forehead delicately. I took a deep breath and whispered, "I have a very bad feeling about all of this. Since we were told that America was invading I knew my brothers and I would be called forward but I am scared." I looked down and noticed my hands trembling, "If I don't come home, if I don't make it..."

She cut me off and grabbed my hands, "Don't say that, I will be waiting until you come back. Just don't do anything crazy." She kissed me and then I heard a car horn.

"Oi Rabbit, move your ass solider." A voice shouted.

I got up with my bag and my wife followed, she was pregnant with the sixth child and was due in a few months. My brother's made fun of me all the time about it, called me Rabbit due to it but I don't mind we are close. "Mom how about shut up! The tribe is asleep!" I yelled back and I heard a hard chuckle.

I turn to my wife and take a breathe, "I will see you later, tell Larry that I am gone and to look after you. I love you and I will write to you when I have time to." I held her close and kissed her lips for the last time.

"Stay safe, I love you to."

She saw me enter the truck and I saw tears fall from her face. My heart ached but I know this was the only way I was going to save them, I was helping this country as well as protecting them. I had to do it and knowing that they are at home makes me try even harder.

"Picked up Rabbit, Voodoo I hope you're ready I am running later because Preacher wanted to put his make-up on." Mother replied in a joking tone.

"I could of slept for another forty minutes, you take forever. See you guys in a bit." Voodoo was cursing in the background and Mother began to laugh.

"I'll ask him what happened when he comes on." Mother said with an evil grin on his face.

I was quiet, I hated leaving and I could tell that my silence was really awkward but they would just have to get use to it. I was a lot like Preacher with my lack of speaking.

"Oi Rabbit so your missus is expecting again? How many is that now?" Mother asked.

Great trying to make conversation. I looked up and cleared my throat, "Will be the sixth one now."

Mother whistled, "How can you look after so many of the little ones? Must be hard."

I nodded, "It is trying at times. My brother is coming up to stay with Sarah until I get back." I looked back down I was not ready for this mission. "Mother, have you got a odd feeling about this mission?" I was scared of asking but I could not get the thought out of my head.

Mother went quiet and looked like he was thinking, "Well I think this whole thing is fucked up if I am honest. The twin towers and now claiming 'Weapons of Mass Destruction' what are we meant to do? Find the fuckers or paint a picture of where the shit is?" Mother braked outside Voodoos house.

Voodoo was already outside pretending he was asleep, Mother beeped the horn and he stuck his finger up. Yep, us boys could not be together without some form of incident or swearing going on. I have known these guys since day one and they are like my brothers. I spend more time with them then my actual family and we would do anything to protect one another but Voodoo was my best friend we knew each other since High School. We both applied to the Navy Seals as we liked the idea of travelling and protecting the country. I met my future wife on our night out when we found out we got into the Navy. That must have been years back now but I will not forget any of the memories of the four people I care about, not including the kids.

"Oi prick, snap out of it." Voodoo clicked his fingers at me. "Is this how you say hello?" They were laughing and I moved over from my seat.

"Yeah hi. You know it's not easy saying goodbye to Sarah and the rest." I looked down, slightly embarrassed to admit it.

"Yeah sorry man. How you coping with it? How is she coping knowing your going to miss the birth and all?" Voodoo looked concerned.

"Well she is coping badly. When I found out she went quiet, I did not tell the kids and Jimmy is going to be upset that I am not there, I'll make it up to him when I get back. Sarah has Larry at the moment so there is not a lot I can do, I could quit but I love it here too much." I look at my brothers reactions and Mother was pretending to play the violin. "Prick, I see your still bald then, looks more shiny."

Voodoo and Preacher went 'Oooooo' just after I said it and Mother stopped the car and turned around. "At least I know when to get out of bed." All eyes on me now, this was quite common between us to was our way of joking around.

"At least I can get someone." I smiled as Mother pulled away again. He mumbled several swear words at me as we were driving. "Aww come on Mom chin up, could be worse..." I left a long pause, "You could look like a Taliban."

"Rabbit shut it." Mother said jokingly.

"Oi stick the radio on and stop bitching." Preacher replied.

"Shut up I am not listening to your fucking hip-hop." Mother replied.

"Put a tampon on and calm down." Voodoo replied.

Mother started to chuckle and then asked, "So why did you swear down the phone?" He was trying to wind him up.

"Ahh nothing." Voodoo went very red and looked away.

"Voodoo found someone. Must of used his magic." Preacher replied as he was putting in his iPod.

"So? Rabbit has someone why can't I?" Voodoo defended himself, he looked at me to back him up, I smiled and nodded no. "We've been seeing each other for a while, I think I will propose to her when I get back..."

Mother quickly replied, "If she's still there." We knew Mother was quite dark when it came to relationships and we knew not to talk any more about it. I leant against the cold window looking at a picture of my family and felt my eyes water. I am a fucking Navy Seal I am meant to be hard, big and masculine but saying goodbye to my family is too bloody hard, my heart dropped and I suddenly think about dying on the field, Sarah having no one and her struggling raising all the kids, the kids without their dad, "STOP!" I shouted. I put my head in my hands, panic attack once again.

"What is going on?" Mother sounded annoyed and stopped the vehicle. He turned around looking in my direction. I got up and left the vehicle, leaning over whilst clutching my stomach I was sick.

"Hey, you normally have to leave your wife so why is it different now?" Voodoo sounded concerned.

I sat down and just broke down. The rest of the boys climbed out of the truck wondering what was happening and I felt very ashamed. I was showing I was weak, I could not do this. I guess they need an explanation, "I think I am going to die if I go out to Afghanistan, we have been lucky so far but I keep getting these reoccurring nightmares about me getting shot. I don't want to leave Sarah without me. I am going to resign when we get to base." I look down again and I felt a slap. It bloody hurt but I did not move.

"Rabbit, we need you! The whole fucking country needs you so get your sorry ass up and sit in that fucking vehicle! We will stick together no matter what and if anyone drops dead within this group then the Taliban are going to pay! As for Sarah, if anything happens I will step in and I am sure your brothers will help you!" Mother had a weird way of dealing with these situations but I guess that is all I needed, reassurance.

I stood up and looked at Mother, "Thanks." I sat back in the truck and Mother started the engine up again, "Now lets pretend that never happened, we go to base see what the hell they want and enjoy a rough ride to Afghanistan."

I nodded and looked out the window. I still felt numb but I knew I could not let the boys down or my family.


End file.
